


Petty Jealousy

by pajama_cats



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Maybe it was just petty, but even so he can't help but grow jealous of the other Seraphic weapon his Singularity uses.





	Petty Jealousy

It wasn't fair. It was probably petty, but still unfair. Gran was _his_ obedient pup, not those angels. So why was he using their “blessed” weapons more than the one he gifted his Singularity? All that hard work just for it to be cast aside.

From the comfort of their bed Gran leans against the fell angel reading a book Belial could care less about. Now even some important story is worth more time than him? Surely he wasn't sick of him.

“You've been awfully quiet. By now I thought you'd make a comment about our current state.” He can hear the humor in Gran’s voice, knowing said implied words would just fluster the singularity. And maybe he _did_ have a few selective words to say..

But instead he lets out a loud sigh, pressing Gran as close to his chest as he could; a small grunt coming out of the other.

“You haven't used the scythe of Belial in awhile. Are you growing tired of handling my shaft in your hands?” It was probably the most innocent question he's asked, but of course he always has to give it his own personal spin. Nothing about him was innocent anyway.

The blush creeping up Gran’s neck is at least a bit satisfying.

“Is..” Gran coughs from his voice cracking, taking a moment before he can reply back. It was cute how his singularity could be such a mess around him with so little effort needed.

“Is that why you've been sulking? Because I've been using the sword of Michael?” Belial's eye twitches at the mention of his former trainee. It was an unfortunate bullseye.

“... No.”

“Then what's with that look?” Gran laughs and looks up from his place in Belial’s lap, attention fully on him. Belial would have enjoyed the view of his captain exposing his neck to him, but getting laughed at sort of killed the mood.

“It was endearing watching you go all out,” Belial pauses, watching Gran’s face. Flushed, curious and an innocent face levels with his gaze. “Fingers laced around a precious gift my obedient pup helped me with. Seeing you holding another shaft that isn't mine feels wrong.” Belial puts it plain and simple with a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe he was just a _bit_ jealous.

“Phrasing it like that feels wrong..” Gran huffs out a laugh, squirming in Belial’s hold. “I've only been using the sword since our current enemies are all wind types.” An honest reply. Boring for Belial’s taste, but he wouldn't expect his singularity to lie.

“So when we get off this wasteland of an island you'll go back to manhandling my scythe?” Belial’s mood immediately perks up- along with other things. He has to hold back on jumping his singularity from the delicious flustered expression he gets rewarded with. Perhaps the captain wasn't as innocent as he led on to be.

“T-that’s the third time you’ve.. Nevermind. But that's one way to put it, yes.” Gran attempts to smile despite his embarrassment. Cute.

“You're as red as an apple, Singularity.” Belial purrs out, mischief gleaming from his eyes. With the book now forgotten his fingers trail under the hassle of a hoodie Gran insists on wearing. Tch, if only they shared the same fashion sense.

Gran can only sputter out a weak reply, entirely denying that he was absolutely _not_ a flustered mess. This time Belial is finally laughing, falling back on the bed while dragging Gran with him who joins in on the laughter. Usually Belial would prefer a different scenario with them rolling on the sheets, but this would do for now. The captain was enjoying himself anyway.

_His_ singularity was indeed a precious gem.

**Author's Note:**

> Tmw you accidentally start shipping them, ah well it happens 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
